


The angel's mate.

by ale1dulce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Brief explicit Castiel/others, Castiel is not nice, Dark Castiel (Supernatural), Dominant Castiel, Endgame Castiel/Dean Winchester, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Incubus Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Parent Castiel (Supernatural), Porn With Plot, Possessive Castiel (Supernatural), Somnophilia, There are a lot of children here, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Unrealistic Sex, Unrealistic pregnancy, Unreliable Narrator, Wing Oil as Lube (Supernatural), castiel/others, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ale1dulce/pseuds/ale1dulce
Summary: Castiel has fallen, he has to feed on human pleasure to survive and to keep sane.Dean is sleeping, waiting for him. Even if he doesn't know it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Angelum Meum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670215) by [Miss_Lv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv). 



> Please read the tags! This is dark and Castiel isn't nice at all.  
> I hope you enjoy this.  
> No beta, so any mistakes are my own. English is not my first language, if anything doesn't make sense, please let me know.  
> If you don't like this kind of fanfic don't read it and please don't leave anything mean in the comments. This is harmless kinky fanfic that I wrote and I don't condone this relationship in real life.

It’s barely past one am on a chilly Saturday morning. Way too early for Dean to be sleeping, but Dean was so tired and lonely. He’s been feeling more hopeless every day since John left to hunt on his own: Two months ago Dean woke up to a brief text, sent by his father.  
It read: Gone hunting a Wendigo, left some cases for you on the table.

  
Not even a goodbye or a take care. Just a text. Dean didn’t complain or challenged his authority. Good Dean, always his father’s tool. Unlike Sammy who left years ago, never calls or visits. Living his best life in California. Good for him, he is better out of the life.

  
This night it felt easier to just fall asleep after drinking a whole bottle of booze; not even bothering to try and call Sammy, only to get rejected and sent to voice mail. It’s better than the alternative. Someone else picking up and telling him that this number doesn’t belong to him anymore. He could have gone to the local bar, drink liquor or beer, barely better than what he drank today. That way he wouldn’t be by himself, he could have found a girl to spend the night with.

  
She would be gone by the morning, just like the chick from yesterday. There are always women at the bars for him to charm for a night. Still, it doesn’t stop him from feeling isolated. Usually, he wouldn’t think about this, but he's drunk, so what the hell.

  
Sam doesn’t answer Dean’s calls, neither does John. On the two times that Dean called, he didn’t pick up, he only sent Dean a new case on a text two days later. It’s not worth it. Cassie doesn’t want to know anything about him. He doesn’t want to go and bother Bobby with his bitching or girly feelings. They don’t care.

  
He is truly alone now, It’s better if he goes and sleeps. Ignoring his thoughts it’s the way to go. He won’t think about the fact that no one wants him. In the morning he won’t remember.

…

It’s too easy, way too easy. Dean is already asleep when Castiel flies to his motel room and finds him lying on his stomach. Only wearing his green underwear, partly covered by the old duvet that the motel provides.

  
He is sleeping so soundly, not bothered by his usual troubles, is almost like he was waiting for the angel to come and take him.  
This is what Castiel was waiting for. Now he has his chance, the young, green eyed man, served on a silver platter for the angel to take and feed of. It only takes a quick snap of his hand, and a little bit of grace for Dean to fall into a deeper sleep. He will not wake up for any reason, at least not until morning, yet he will feel everything that Castiel does to him, even tomorrow. Maybe for the rest of the week if he does his job well.

  
Slowly, to make sure that the hunter is asleep, Castiel walks to him. At first, he settles for giving a light brush to Dean’s exposed back. He gets rid of the duvet, caressing his tights, arms, and finally his face. Even sound asleep he looks gorgeous like no human has the right to be. It seems dreamlike, almost as if this was one of Castiel’s dreams. Except that he doesn’t sleep.

  
His beauty can be found not only in his features but also in his soul. It’s astounding how pure it is, spotless of harm and sin. This one will do him nicely as his new pet; maybe his feedings can keep him satisfied for about three weeks. That would be impressing. It is such a pity that he is asleep and won’t be able to reciprocate, yet this will have to be enough.

  
Just like Dean, from time to time, some stubborn humans, deny him his godly given right to have pets. They refuse to accept and act on the attraction they feel for Castiel. How foolish of them.

  
Castiel takes his time removing his black suit jacket, his shirt, and indigo blue tie. He folds them neatly on the horrendous chair by the door. He undoes his belt and trousers. Carefully, Castiel makes sure that Dean’s head and neck won’t get hurt with their activities; it will only complicate the situation, and he does not desire to waste his grace in something so mundane, such as healing a hurt muscle.

  
He is quite hungry, starving actually. However, he refuses to hurt Dean with his feeding. It isn’t something he enjoys. Even though Castiel is already half hard, he uses the time wisely. He is a generous lover, making sure that the temperature in this revolting motel room is fine, puts a pillow under Dean’s pelvis, and uses his grace to loosen the hunter’s muscles up, just a bit. It only requires a quick touch and saves him time that he can use for feeding.

  
He does not take Dean’s boxers fully down yet, just enough to put lubricant in him. He has his own, a special kind of natural lubricant that he generates.

  
He usually saves it for his favorite pets and his bondmaids.

  
He uses his wing oil, the one that his body produces for his wings. It’s the perfect lubricant for Castiel’s pets, not only does it last a lot more than common man made lubricants, also the smell lasts days on humans, he loves smelling himself on his pets.

  
He isn’t sure if it’s the taste, or the feeling of his divine origin, but it’s also addictive for most humans. Like an aphrodisiac or an unharmful drug. His oil makes them pliant and desperate for him, not that he needs it; his last twenty years on earth have made him an exceptional lover.

  
Most of Castiel’s pets only last him half a year; they usually don’t satisfy him for a long time, and soon enough he starts to go hungry, even if he still feeds of them. He leaves them, going to find the next shiny warm soul and body. Still, if he takes his time to get to know them, some of them entertain him enough to keep them around for a while longer.

  
He mostly keeps women around as his bondmaids, for they are able to carry his offspring. Usually, they don’t last more than a year. He sends them away with a wiped memory of anything that’s is related to him, and a generous monetary gain. This way they don’t pine after him, and he can move on with his life and his new baby, he is not a heartless monster after all.

  
But now he has found Dean, he is a different kind of soul entirely. His soul is a supernova while the other ones are barely considered as falling stars, no longer bright, yet warm enough for him to survive. The rest of the humans that Castiel has laid with since he fell are just a fraction of what he has found in Dean, they are no longer touched by Castiel’s absent father's graces.

  
The only thing that Castiel regrets after saving the world it’s forgetting about Dean’s uniqueness. They could have been reunited and started doing this for at least six years. Though in Castiel’s defense, he was quite occupied when he met Dean all those years ago. If only he had found him sooner.

  
There’s no point in lamenting, the best time is right now. He has Dean laid bare right now and he will do the best of this situation once he is sure that Dean is ready to take him.

  
The young man is already writhing on the bed, and sighing to the light touches that Castiel gives to his hole, circling, caressing, introducing two fingers until he can bend them inside of Dean. The angel shoves down Dean’s boxers, sending them across the room to the floor, not even bothering to see where they fall. The offending garment will only get in the way.

  
Castiel is quick, getting his dick out of his underwear, stopping only to pump himself to full hardness. He gets in the bed and kneels next to Dean, he can’t help to get closer and give a big lick to Dean’s round ass. The hunter moans and shoves his behind closer to Castiel’s face.

  
He holds the meaty ass and pushes his tongue into Dean, licking and tasting this wonder covered in freckles. He can’t help but hum at the intimacy of sharing such a pleasure with a new lover. It takes a big deal of trust to let someone have access to a vulnerable area like that, letting himself be eaten out by Castiel and receive this kind of pleasure from him.

  
The angel takes his time, devouring and opening up just a little the hunter’s ass, hearing him moan and whimper at the overwhelming feeling. He reaches for his back, to get more sweet smelling oil, and rests on the bed, admiring his new possession.

  
“You are such an earthly beauty. It’s no wonder that normal humans can’t get you satisfied.” He caresses his sides. “You weren’t just asking, you were screaming for someone to take you and tame you. To keep you as a pretty toy on a glass case in their drawing room.”

  
Using the new oil to lube himself up, he gets ready. He is quite big and thick for a human male body, yet he knows that Dean won’t have a problem taking all of him. He is a vessel, and Castiel has faith in him. With a knee at each side of Dean, he carefully separates the young man’s knees. He feels giddy with want.

  
“You’re mine.”

  
His new pet.

  
Slowly, oh so slowly, Castiel takes his cock in hand and places it at Dean’s entrance, pushing it to go past the still tight rim. It takes a big deal of self-control to not slam and fuck hard into Dean as soon as he feels the warm and silky thingness. He is an angel, he can handle himself. He is capable to take his time. Finally, he has found someone who can feed him, and he will never let go.

  
It feels like forever, but finally he is fully inside. Castiel takes a big breath, and he lays himself over Dean, just feeling the hunter and breathing him in. It’s familiar, yet totally new, almost overwhelming, this warm and tight body under him.

  
Like he said this fiery sensation below and around him is something that he is used to, but Dean, somehow he feels different. A good kind of different.

  
Before long, the seraph carefully takes both of Dean’s wrists with one of his strong and big hands, and holds them above his head, resting them on the mattress. He is cautious to not hurt Dean with his supernatural strength, yet firm enough to keep control of Dean’s position and movements; it’s annoying when he fucks way too hard his pets and pushes them with his thrusts all around the bed.

  
He does an experimental thrust, just to see if he can go a little deeper. Now with his balls resting against the young man’s ass, he pulls out a little and slides back in with a quick snap of his hips. Creating a confident and rapid rhythm, where he draws himself almost totally out and pushes his cock into Dean with a loud smack.

  
This is his favorite part, having his partners filled with his length, unable to feel anything but pleasure from him and only him, shoving and pushing their hips at him to get him deeper.

  
The room is quickly filling with skin on skin noises at the hard, and fast motions of the seraph that has Dean starting to whine lowly, helpless, he can just take his throbbing member on his plump ass.

  
He keeps his punishing pace, sliding in and out of Dean in quick movements, Castiel uses his angelic strength to pin Dean’s hips to the pillow. He is strictly forbidden to seek release or pleasure from anything or anyone that isn’t Castiel. Right now he doesn’t have permission to come on friction from the pillow, he will find release only on his cock.

  
“Take it. I know you can take what I give you.”

  
Dean whimpers at the continued thrusts and invasions on his insides. Castiel is almost sure that the young thing has never had anything fuck him before, he is lucky that Castiel found him so he can show Dean how heaven feels like.

  
The young hunter is truly a work of art; one that pretty soon will lie next to him when Castiel wants to feed. For now, the angel has to settle on just marking him, bruising his neck, back, and wrists with kisses, and bites. Why not feast himself with carnal pleasure while feeding himself to survive? Life is about finding the good things in the common, though Dean is anything but common.

  
He bites Dean on the neck, barely drawing blood. It looks good on him. Showing him how he was recently well fucked, he will also feel that good soreness for a while.

  
He never let’s go of Dean’s wrists, not even for a second; Castiel reaches for more wing oil from his back, generously applying it over Dean’s bigger bite, the one on his neck, just between his shoulder and clavicle.

  
He keeps thrusting into Dean, now aiming for his prostate. Drawing louder whines from the charming thing, while Castiel liberally feeds the rest of the transparent oil to Dean. Forcing his mouth open with his free hand.

  
“Suck.” He orders. Even when Dean is unconscious he obeys his dominant partner. “Such a good boy, and an even better pet.”

  
The taste and smell of his wing oil combined with the continued nail at his prostate must trigger Dean’s orgasm. He comes with a hitch on his breath, tensing and locking up on Castiel with a whine.

  
Just as he expected, Dean is pure ambrosia, feeding off of his pleasure is filling and comforting. He is also capable to feed Castiel for almost a month with only one orgasm, which has never happened.

  
He is unique.

  
He makes him feel almost as good as it felt to be connected to heaven, it is like having the raw energy of creation that only the divine can provide directed to him one last time. Just like all those years ago before he fell.

  
The fact that Dean just came doesn’t stop Castiel, he still has at least two more hours to enjoy himself. If he still has time tonight to feed again from Dean he will take it. He is so good, able to take Castiel's dick without resting for a full night. He isn’t ready to come again, but there are other activities.

  
Using just a spec of the energy and power that Dean just gave him, Castiel uses his grace to stop the pain in Dean’s muscles, from when he was holding him.

  
He gets out of Dean with a sigh, flipping him on his back with barely any effort. Advancing to the front of the bed, he puts his still hard length on Dean’s half opened mouth. It’s just while Dean gets ready to take him again.

  
He could keep on fucking him, but he is curious about the hunter’s mouth. Those lips look just like if they were made to be wrapped around him.

  
He is still asleep, calmly breathing as Castiel feeds him his cock. His mouth relaxed and his jaw slack, it takes barely any effort for the seraph to slide the entirety of his member in Dean’s mouth and throat.

  
He starts a slow rhythm, fucking in and out of the sinful pink mouth. It’s way too good, his lips are remarkable, providing him with a silky sensation. Dean automatically starts to suck, even before Castiel feeds him more oil.

  
He holds Dean’s face, marveled at the freckled and blushed cheeks. Now the young man’s lips and face covered on pre come and oil as he selfishly sucks on the seraph’s cock. Even asleep he is so eager and vocal, so responsive.

  
“I’m definitely keeping you, pet. I’m…” He groans bottoming out. “I’m going to visit you every Saturday from now on.”

  
He is such a slut for Castiel, moaning with the taste of his oil and his mouth being filled to the point that he can barely breathe. Not only not complaining, on the contrary, gladly taking Castiel’s cock down his throat as much as the angel wants to give it to him.

  
Castiel comes when he realizes that his new pet is hard again without being touched, just on his dick. He comes down his throat, and face. Dean doesn’t wake up, he just sighs, content at being used.

  
This time, he takes Dean on the side of the bed. Standing next to it, he takes Dean and folds him in half, filling him, and roughly slamming into him. A long whine leaves the young man’s mouth as Castiel envelops him, grunting next to his ears. The bed moves with his powerful thrusts, and Dean moans into the air, leaking again.

  
“You… So good for me.” Castiel pants. “You like to play hard. You took that perky girl with blue eyes and dark hair. Don’t think I di… didn’t notice that she looked like me.” He bites Dean again. Dean groans with pleasure.

  
“It would have been interesting, to seduce you. To take my time, but I’m quite busy right now. Castiel’s movements start to get erratic, losing his pace at Dean’s hoarse whimpers and desperate movements to take him deeper. “But look at you I felt how much you wanted me, even asleep, you… your body is begging for me.”

  
Even harder and rougher, Castiel thrusts into Dean, drawing helpless sounds from him. He starts to aim for the young man’s prostate, to make him come a second time. In other circumstances, he could take his time and last more, but sadly the sun will rise soon, and Castiel has to be there when the children wake up. He likes to be there for them.

  
Dean comes for the second time with a weak scream, his voice ruined for the night. Still slamming into him, with the bed still swinging on its hinges; Castiel gladly takes the ecstasy Dean’s soul is offering and happily feeds again. Coming in him in big spurts. Semen leaking out of his gaping hole.

  
Castiel lets himself fall on the bed, next to this unique gift from his father. They lay together for a couple of minutes, not moving, only breathing. Finally satiated for the night, he gets up and dresses back up. It’s such a pity that he can’t let Dean stay like this: partly laying on the bed, legs hanging on the edge of it, blissfully fucked and covered in come and oil. God, Castiel already misses him.

  
It's good that cleaning him, won't need much of the power that Castiel just gained. It’s even better that he can heal some sore muscles but leave all the bites, bruises, and soreness of their lovemaking. He wants Dean to feel him, wondering how all of these love marks came to his skin. Maybe he will vaguely remember and will touch himself thinking of Castiel.

  
He puts Dean back together. Back to the bed, just like he found him. He is laying back on the bed, covered on the ugly motel sheets and his undergarments. It feels almost too much to leave him without saying goodbye, he knows he can’t. The angel settles with leaning and leaving a brief kiss to Dean’s mouth. It’s too sloppy and way too short for what he wants, yet Dean still tastes and smells like him. It almost makes up for it.

  
The night is almost gone, the sun minutes away from raising, and Castiel has to go. With a sigh and the sound of wings, Castiel is gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that there's Explicit!Cas/others in here!!! There'll be a lot of that in this chapter.  
> Please read the tags! This is dark and Castiel isn't nice at all.  
> I hope you enjoy this.  
> No beta, so any mistakes are my own. English is not my first language, if anything doesn't make sense, please let me know.  
> If you don't like this kind of fanfic don't read it and please don't leave anything mean in the comments. This is harmless kinky fanfic that I wrote and I don't condone this relationship in real life.

Castiel arrives at the mansion just as the sun rises on the horizon. It’s a cool and quiet morning in the suburbs, the birds are chirping, there are squirrels running by the trees, and the fountain by the entrance does its part to relax and welcome Castiel back. He uses the west entrance of the house since it’s the quietest of the three; everything seems to be in place, it’s the first time that he had been gone for the whole night in a while. 

It is not like he doesn’t trust Veronica, the night shift babysitter, and the housekeeper to keep everyone safe and sound; however, since the last babysitter he hired is now with child, things got even more hectic than before. Now he just has two nannies, for two eight-hour shifts. He needs a third. If only he could find a nanny that doesn’t bed him, things could go back to normal.

Lately even with all of the help that he hires he still feels over his head with the Nephilim. Deep down he knows that it doesn’t matter how much assistance he gets he will always feel this way. He wants a mate, someone else that wants to raise the kids with him. A romantic partner that will be a new mom or dad for his children.

The angel tries to be there as much as possible, but he also has to provide for them and find pets to keep feeding off. He will not stop, he cannot stop having children. It’s not an option, at least not until he has a garrison, his own heaven on earth.  
Maybe then he can take a break.

He changes his designer shoes for more comfortable ones when he gets into the hall, quickly removing his favorite Burberry trench coat, and hangs it in the antique closet by the door. Walking as silent as possible on the marble flooring he heads for the office. Castiel cringes when hearing steps on the stairs, he is trying to avoid any noise, if the little ones are still sleeping is better to keep them that way. 

Baby alexander and Baby Philippa were having trouble sleeping last night, nothing seemed to calm them down until exhaustion finally send them to sleep. Singing usually sends them to sleep right away, but they are currently getting used to needing less sleep and that makes them feel confused and fussy. The twins can handle that on their own, except that their crying does not let their siblings sleep, even if they couldn’t hear it, their energy affects the rest of the Nephilim.

He looks for the source of the sound. Renne is waiting for him by the stairs, she knows that he would go to his office to confirm his appointments for the day before going to check on the children. The dark-haired woman smiles at him, eyes shining with anticipation.

“I was waiting for you.” She whispers. “I’ve missed you, Castiel.”

He signals for her to walk with him back to the entrance. She follows him like a puppy follows his master. Such a great pet and bondmaid, she is already dressed in the pink sweater that he gave her and jeans; ready to start the day.

“I’m glad you’re back.” She insists.

Renee looks healthy and content. That’s great, last week she was barely able to leave the bed. Castiel was extremely worried and terrified, not every woman is able to carry his children to term, and she seemed so tired. He feeds them wing oil, a spec of grace, vitamins, and heals them, still, some women can’t handle this kind of pregnancy. 

It was heartbreaking, the mere idea of losing a child. He couldn’t afford the loss of a heavenly miracle, not even once. Even if he already has eleven Nephilim, he needs and wants as much as possible, every last one of them is precious and has a place in his heart.

“What do you need, dear?” He asks. At least right now she is the favorite of the pregnant breeders of his children, he owes them attention on care.

“Everyone in the house is asleep.” She murmurs, touching his arm. A deep wave of longing reaches the angel. “I need you.” The sweet thing gets in his space, practically begging to be fucked.

Castiel stops her caresses on his arm, looking at her, she shivers at being the source of his attention. He still remembers when he met her, the heiress of a decently big fortune living at an old castle in Europe. Her father was sick, he healed him, and she spent the whole time looking at him, desperate for his attention.

He will make sure that she can handle all the rustle, he will not put the baby at risk in any way, shape, or form. The loose-fitting cashmere sweater that she is wearing hides most of her belly, still that doesn’t stop him from feeling the raw primal energy coming from her womb, it cannot be hidden. Now the Nephilim is developing marvelously. It seems that humoring her needs will not cause any problems, he just needs to be gentle in handling her.  
She gets desperate and kisses him.

Indeed, she is totally fine.

Castiel gently pushes her away and corners her to the marble column on the main hall. At this point, they can remain hidden from the stairs in case anyone comes by.

“It’s still too early. You should be sleeping.” Mumbles the angel, kissing her neck.

Her eyes darken with lust and need for wing oil. That explains it, the mixture of the heavenly grace developing on her, and the oil that she has consumed in the last week has her in a semi-permanent state of bliss.

Right now it is not the time for foreplay and making everything slow. He is busy. Without much care about the clothes, he undoes his trousers and lowers her jeans. She steps out of them as Castiel lifts her and rests her against the salmon column. Renee automatically wraps her legs around him and moans as he takes his hard member in hand and caresses her entrance with his dick’s head.

“You need to rest. The baby needs it.” She clings to him in anticipation. Castiel sinks into her, lazily fucking into her. He needs to make this quick, but right now she is on a break from extenuating tasks.

“I’m sorry, Castiel.” She whimpers. “I missed you.”

He already fed today, he should not feel hungry, yet she makes him feel the lack of Dean. Strange. She isn’t anything like Dean, but that is a given. Nothing compares to the light his soul emanates, and with her, he feels his absence. He feels full, but not satisfied. He has never met anyone who is even a little close to what Dean is or feels like, he had never thought about that. Now it is obvious. 

Renee usually is able to feed him for a day, it is less than inadequate, but she got pregnant on their first time together, and that is remarkable, she makes up for it. Right now it does not feel like it. All he can feel is that she is not Dean.

He tries to think about the positives. She cares about the little ones, she does not complain about the lack of Castiel’s attention when he is working or when he is occupied with pressing matters. She looks lovely and doesn’t ask for much. Renee is kind and sweet, still not his type. He knows she will never be his mate, he does not want her, she just was there offering herself, and the very next minute she was with child.

It could be better for her if he let her go, although, if the youngling in her keeps this healthy she could stay for a while longer. He has been thinking about keeping her for a second, maybe third pregnancy, as she responds so well to him. She deeply cares for the little one in her womb, accepting everything that he asks of her, moving here without questions. She seems willing and happy with the idea of carrying his descendants as long as he wants. 

It doesn’t hurt the way she looks. Her pale skin, blue eyes, and wavy black hair will look lovely in his children. He likes when the Nephilim look like him. For a second he imagines how beautiful they would look with green eyes and freckles. None of his children look like that; they got blonde or dark hair, brown and blue eyes. 

Dean cannot give him offspring, unless…

Renee falls to the edge and finally comes.

…

Claire is always the first of his children to wake up. As soon as she opens her eyes she runs to his room, to make sure that Castiel is there. Today he is already expecting her, reading by himself on a blue velvet loveseat by the flower arrangement on the third floor main hall. The little girl stops on her tracks when she spots him, quickly composing herself, trying to look calm and collected on her new light blue nightgown.

“You’re already here.”

“I am, sweetie.” Castiel smiles at his oldest and she frowns at him, tying her robe closed. Claire reminds him of a cat, so independent, grumpy, and still loyal; she tries so hard to avoid being perceived as clingy.

The Nephilim really need a second parent. They deserve it. Castiel cannot be with them all the time. They may be smart, kind, well dressed, and with the best manners, but they are still children who need love and attention. 

The blonde ten year old crosses her arms. “Good, you promised it. You can’t miss another breakfast.” She sits next to him on the second velvet loveseat. He decided on a contemporary décor on the third floor since the children do not appreciate the French inspired design on the rest of the house. “How did your job go? It was the first time that you left for the whole night in a while, wasn’t it?”

When she smiles at him like that, timid but curious, she looks so much like Amelia; lately, she doesn’t do that anymore, still, in times like this she looks so much like her mother.

Amelia was a remarkable woman, and Castiel misses her sometimes, after all, she was the first woman that gave him children. Such a kind hearted soul that gifted him three beautiful Nephilim. 

“It went quite well. Perhaps… I met someone that you may like to meet at some point.”

“You’ve got a girlfriend, daddy?” asks Marie at his right side. He didn’t even see when she came out of her room.

Claire frowns at her, confused. “He also could have a boyfriend.” The brief moment when she looked like Amelia is gone, now all he can see is the powerful angelic warrior, and miracle that she is.

“Right.” She goes and sits on Claire’s lap, smiling at Castiel, eager for attention. Claire hugs her and helps her with getting comfortable.   
Her blue eyes still are deep in thought. “Your job is not as important as us, dad. Don’t forget that.”

“I would never put you in second place, my little bird. I underestimated the time once and that is why I could not attend breakfast with all of you, it will not happen again.”

She nods as a squeal of joy is heard behind them. Anna runs to him with Daniel behind her, it isn’t new having them excited to see him after he leaves for a full night, yet it still makes Castiel smile. Little Anna and Daniel are not as feisty as their older sister, but they love Castiel as much. She runs and clings to him, Daniel gives him a hug. 

All the noise from the children chatting and screaming wakes the rest of the Nephilim.

…

“They need a second guardian.” Complains Castiel while checking his phone in his office. He is supposed to go to Japan this Monday to heal an old woman and the agency just told him that they don’t have a babysitter for him, he cannot keep going like this. “All of these new nannies cannot be good for their development. Since Mildred passed away I have been unable to find a permanent babysitter for them. They need a permanent figure who will help me with raising them.”

Alfie shivers as Castiel rolls his hips and fucks him deep and slow, impaled on Castiel’s thick cock. He likes to use him as a toy, holding him tight. Alfie is not allowed to move, he can only take what the angel gives him, the only downside is that makes him noisy so he has to be gagged to ensure that the pizza man does not make any noise. The young thing is so tight and small, he is one of Castiel’s favorite snacks between his feedings. Once a week, usually on Fridays he orders pizza for the younglings and enjoys the young man’s company and tight ass.

Alfie moans, bent over the leather couch, eager for Castiel to keep moving, and he does, hastily sinking as much as possible into the other man, now fucking him roughly. The pale thing comes fast on Castiel’s dick, which is one of the reasons the angel keeps him around, his orgasms are a quick snack. The seraph is usually quite hungry on Friday nights since he is busy taking care of his offspring he cannot go outside every night. Too occupied to fly downtown and find a one night stand or check on his regular pets, and he does not want to bother the bondmaids on a weekend. The blond twink is a quick and easy fix that doesn’t even require oil or special attention, Alfie just wants to be fucked by Castiel as much as possible.

Once again, since Dean, he stopped feeling hungry. And yet there is a void in his chest, no longer satisfied even when he is well fed he still feels empty.

Even after feeding all week on his bondmaids and various willing people he still craves the power from Dean’s soul. No, he craves Dean.  
God help him. 

It is not amusing, but it is interesting how much it has changed Castiel since he laid with the righteous man and Michaels sword, he knew the Dean was special, but it appears that Dean is unique compared to all the human that Castiel has met and watched over in all of his existence. It is not about his soul, is about him.

…

After the movie about the talking toys is finished and all of Castiel’s kids are finally sleeping, he flies to Dean. He wishes that he could have come sooner, but the Nephilim do not require to sleep for a long time, and he was busy with medical appointments all of the week. Accompanying the children at breakfast, healing people, charging them, playing with the younglings, and interviewing two potential nannies from a different agency.

It did not go well, at least not in the way he was expecting. The first interview was with an old woman called Agnes, she had impressive reviews from her last employers, more than forty years of experience, but she was not what Castiel was hoping for. Agnes got mad at him after she learned that he was a single father, with children born out of wedlock without a “womanly” guardian to guide the girls in life. She quickly left the property, almost screaming about the sanctity of marriage and how the new generations “Don’t respect anything anymore and want to destroy the Christian morals.” If only she knew what Castiel was, how he was the holier being on earth right now.

The second candidate, an elegant woman named Lauren is now pregnant, and happily nesting in one of the bondmaid bedrooms; filled with Castiel’s seed, blissed out on wing oil. He cannot help it, if he just fed he is totally able to ignore the lust coming from most people if he wishes to, just this time, he could feel the strength of that woman as a vessel, the potential to carry one of his children, he had to breed her.

Lately, he thinks, as he gets more grace back with the help of the Nephilim it seems easier to create more of them. At first, he only got one baby a year, now they do not seem to stop.

It was too easy, he knew at the moment they met she was meant to be a bondmaid, and Dear Lauren just got her eyes on Castiel and started flirting, touching him no stop, laughing at everything he said, even when it was not funny. The seraph knows he has that effect on people, his heavenly presence is magnetic to a big percentage of humans on earth. 

The interview only lasted half an hour before Castiel was fucking her against the mahogany bookcase, then on the couch, the desk, and finally on the love seat. By nightfall she was with child, barely able to walk on her own, dripping come and wing oil from her mouth and all over her legs. She was rapidly put in one of the bondmaid’s bedrooms, and attended by the housekeeper.

How could have Castiel stopped himself? Dear Lauren was talking about how she just moved to this town to start over, how she didn’t have any friends here, and more importantly, she wanted to have children one day. Castiel’s analytic gaze made her nervous, she dropped the glass of water on the carpet, maybe on purpose.

Of course, it was on purpose.

She got up trying to clean it up, showing her ass off, practically shoving it on Castiel’s lap, and the angel was hard in seconds, ready to impregnate her. He stood up and shoved her roughly to the bookcase, quickly getting his hot length inside of her in one smooth movement, and his oil covered fingers on her mouth to silence her. No foreplay, just breeding her.

Lauren adapted quickly to everything and accepted without a fuzz her new role as Castiel’s bondmaid.  
With all of the events on this week Castiel cannot help but think that maybe Dean would be a great mate, they clearly have a bond, a profound one; it would reflect in a lovely relationship and great co-parenting to his offspring. He knows it is worth it now that he has seen how different he feels about Dean, he has never met anyone as bright and caring as Dean Winchester.

With a new little one on the way Castiel really needs all the extra help that he can get, he just cannot keep impregnating bondmaids at this rate without a permanent companion, and a full time babysitter that he will definitely not bed.

One of the reasons why Dean is such a great prospect for Castiel is that the angel will need less feeding and less variety. If he had Dean he would be satisfied again, he would stop looking for pets if the hunter asked him to.

It has only been two weeks since he last visited Dean, too much time if you asked Castiel. Especially because tonight Dean has a woman accompanying him. They are both laying on the motel bed, half covered with the cheap, and dirty sheets that the motel provides. They are already asleep, barely touching. That does not make it better, clearly, they had intercourse.

It should not bother Castiel. Dean is not his, and yet, he feels offended that the young man went to find a warm body so soon after their coupling. He is definitely not jealous, he does not get jealous. People long for him to notice them; some of his forgotten pets mourn his loss when he leaves them, even if Castiel erases their memories, those people still yearn for his touch.

Anyhow, he is here not only to feed but to start courting Dean Winchester, sadly the man is not ready to talk to him yet, Castiel can feel it. It is a great thing that he can do wonders without using his mouth.  
Before he does literally anything else, he sends the pair of humans in the room to a deep sleep that should last until morning. The fallen angel starts the process that he did the last time he was here: getting rid of his excessive clothing, laying Dean in the correct position, loosening and lubing him up, etcetera.

There is bubbling in his chest, Castiel has never felt giddy with emotion, and it is odd. Dean is an attractive man, there is not any doubt about that, the last time they slept together it was pleasurable, and full filling for his hunger, but that is not it. It does not have anything to do with how tight his ass is or how good he is at sucking cock. It is about how special is Dean as an individual. How charming.

Castiel takes his leaking cock, sinking into Dean in one skilled move, starting a punishing pace, not giving Dean any time to get used to the sensation. Before long Dean is moaning, and whimpering with each thrust that Castiel slams into him. 

Now that Castiel has learned how much he wants Dean, he knows that from now on he cannot risk losing Dean to another human; even if the seraph knows they are meant to be, Dean clearly has not gotten the memo. This time he will make it count.

His light skin is reddened with kisses and caresses. The freckles are too tempting. before long Castiel is alternating between sucking Dean’s nipples and biting his neck, and shoulders. To make sure that Dean will never be happy with the touch of anyone else he makes sure to fuck the hunter until he has him screaming of pleasure, nailing his prostate every time, still unconscious, now covered in bruises, and even more bites that will be coated in as much wing oil as possible for the whole night.

Dean comes with a whine, hugging Castiel’s dick like a vice. This time the angel decides to come on and in him. It suits Dean, he looks like if he already belonged to Castiel, all covered on the Angel’s come, also full of it, leaking semen all over the legs, with his legs twitching.   
The red marks on his chest and neck look lovely, he will not bother to heal those, it is time that Dean starts to get used to feeling Castiel all day in every way imaginable, after all, relationships require people to get used to new things, and to make sacrifices.

He looks so good, for a second Castiel almost forgets to feed, enraptures at the show unfolding beneath him. He is as exquisite as always.

A cold hand on his arm startles him, the woman is half awake, looking at him through her squinting brown eyes. “That was hot.” She grins, falling back to the bed. She takes Castiel’s hand and places it over her black lace covered breast. “Who are you? I don’t think Dean mentioned having a hot boyfriend.”

He was clearly distracted to not notice the woman waking up in the middle of his lovemaking, also he did not perceive the wave of arousal that she is sending toward him. He really must have been oven eager to touch Dean that he did not put her to sleep correctly. He needs to be more careful next time.

She keeps blinking at him. At least she is not fully awake to ask more questions. He massages her breast, removing the silky fabric, and playing softly with her nipple, making her sigh. Castiel stops hovering over Dean, and gets near her, straddling her hips. She is lovely, tanned skin, brown eyes, and long pink hair. The angel reads her mind, her name is Angelica, and she is in her mid-twenties, traveling all along the country to take pictures for her blog. Interesting.

The bright side of being an angel is that he can have sex with no refractory period all day long if he pleases. All he has to do now is slick his dick with some oil and lightly pump himself to full hardness. She is not as great as Dean, or as bright, and warm, but it only takes him three tries in two hours to have her with child.

For sure it is a lovely night, he beds Dean two extra times and comes twice on his mouth, training him to be able to automatically suck his dick with the wing oil taste, and gets himself a new baby on the way.

He takes Angelica with him and lets the hunter, now cleaned and well fucked, asleep on his bed just in time for when the children are waking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post this tomorrow, but it's already 14 on the other part of the world, so fuck it. I guess I'll start to edit the third chapter tomorrow, sadly I found that it ends up a lot better If I rewrite everything, and it takes two or three days to do that, plus editing grammar, so this story will definitely keep being updated weekly.  
> I'll also try to work on that timestamp for the omega specialist.  
> Well happy Valentine's day, take care, and happy Destiel wedding or whatever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags! This is dark and Castiel isn't nice at all.  
> I hope you enjoy this.  
> No beta, so any mistakes are my own. English is not my first language, if anything doesn't make sense, please let me know.  
> If you don't like this kind of fanfic don't read it and please don't leave anything mean in the comments. This is harmless kinky fanfic that I wrote and I don't condone this relationship in real life.

Castiel’s favorite day of the week is Saturday for various reasons; for one: the kids wake up just a little bit later than normal on those mornings, which allows him to have an extra half an hour that he uses for himself. He usually likes to read, watch documentaries or simply rest, and focus on himself.

Today is different, right now he is planning in high detail on how to approach a conscious Dean, and convince him to stay and mate with him, and it is easier say than done. Most of Castiel’s ideas are not realistic, or sadly they have too many variables to be considered seriously.

He lays down on his bed, willing himself to relax on the comfortable mattress that he rarely uses. The “internet” that his children are always talking about does not help at all, it has some fictional stories with similar dilemmas, though they are just that, stories. Maybe he should start to listen to the capable teachers of the Nephilim like Mrs. Donna always says “He needs to find a new angle to solve a problem.” Just maybe the obvious choice is the good choice. How bad can it go if he goes and introduces himself to Dean?

It seems that finally using his bed is proving fruitful. Castiel rarely uses his bedroom, or his bed and furniture for that matter, still at the end of the day is his own space, which he has just in case that he wants to spend time by himself. He also has an office, but he uses it mostly for feeding and working, and that makes the room feel like an extra space of the house and not totally his. Castiel’s bedroom is just his and has been for years, but now all he can feel in this room is Dean’s absence, it is a new sensation, to have something missing from his life.

He hadn’t felt like this in almost a decade.  
Now that he is alone and finally plan all he can think about is Dean, his pink silky lips, his freckles, his lovely bowlegs. How elusive the hunter is, it should not be allowed. It is simply not fair how he cannot just go and breed Dean until he is with child and keep him forever; the man is so repressed that he probably has not even realized how attracted he is to Castiel. Why Castiel is falling to this brute hunter is anyone’s guess. 

Well, that is not fair, Castiel knows what brought his attention to Dean in the first place. He is a caretaker, a loyal man that protects everyone he cares about in such a strong way. Dean is the brightest star on this junkyard of useless scrap that is the earth; he is clever, kind, great with children, humble, and oh so good in bed, Castiel is so smitten that he is sure he could go and listen to Dean talk about his strange interest while still thinking he is adorable.

He is better than a pet, he is the mate that Castiel has been looking for, it has been only a couple of hours since he last slept with Dean and he wants it again. He misses him, oh Christ what he would do to have him on his bed, just watching him, the most beautiful meal that Castiel has had the pleasure to feed off.

Without even explicitly thinking about their sexual activities, or touching himself, Castiel starts to feel himself hardening. His memories of Dean are way too tempting and is such a shame that he does not have time to fly to the motel and get his fix of Dean Winchester.  
Castiel sighs and quickly walks with a full hard on through the hall that leads to his bondmaid’s apartments. Better to get rid of this quickly before he has to go to the children, he is extremely careful to keep absolutely everything sexual away from them. The way he feeds is completely natural, though they are children who must never learn about this.

He opens the first door that he finds partially open in the hall and finds Renne getting dressed in front of her vanity, half of her white dress still unbuttoned. The angel undoes his belt and sits on her bed, he does not need to say anything and she does not question him. Good girl.  
Looking a little uncertain she closes the door and walks to him, certainly she is not used to being visited by him. More than questioning is like she is waiting for instructions. “Castiel?” 

“On your knees. Suck. You have ten minutes to do your work.”

He has her well trained, without asking anything else she gets on her knees over the soft and fluffy carpet, and takes Castiel’s cock on her mouth in one try. He had forgotten her lack of gag reflex and desperate eagerness to please him. Good Lord.

She is good, doing everything that she is supposed to do, at the right time, with the right speed and angle, but when Castiel opens his eyes, everything is wrong; her eyes are blue and not green, she is pale, and her hair is black. Her face is spotless, blank of freckles or even moles. She is not Dean.

She is wonderful. Renee plays with Castiel’s balls, strokes his dick just right, while bouncing her head up and down his length. She is a special woman, yet she is not what he wants.

She will never be Dean.

The worst part is that he could ask right now. If he wanted to make her his bride she would gladly accept. Renee would be thrilled, ready to start her new life as his mate, but she is not what he wants, she is just a pet. Castiel gets up and takes her head with his hands, and starts to fuck her open mouth hard and fast.

He comes all over her face and partly uncovered breasts. She wants him. Castiel can feel her want, he does not have time. He is not even hungry, and he rather not fuck her right now, it would be too much work for her body, it is better she saves the energy for the baby that she has in her womb.

It is such a shame that he does not want her, she would be better away from him as soon as she gives birth. Even though she is a pretty thing that would create gorgeous Nephilim, Castiel knows that she wants something that he cannot give her, every day is worst for her as she gets even more hopeful that she may choose her. That is not fair for her, he does not want to deal with another Kelly.

Maybe, just maybe, if she keeps insisting on staying he could grant her wish. He can have her permanently drugged on wing oil, perhaps even grace, she would stop dreaming about a life with Castiel, and he would not lose a good bondmaid. He is sure that would not mind doing that.

For now, Castiel takes tucks himself in his pants and leaves her be. He has a lot of things to do today. The kids will be up in a minute or two. He needs to be there or Claire will be furious.

…

The second and the most important reason why Castiel adores Saturdays is that he and the Nephilim always host a brunch or a tea party was everybody dresses up, and he is able to catch up with his offspring the first day of the weekend on the lush garden.

Today is Claire’s tenth birthday, and Castiel organized her a nice and proper party. The team of this event is “Carnival” because the birthday girl is now obsessed with the greatest showman, though he suspects that she has developed a crush on the pink haired actress. 

He invited some of his friends that he trusts to be near the children (and their kids), contracted a luxurious catering service and live music, he even got a magic show, a dancing crew that will play a rendition of the movie, and carnival games. Castiel definitely does not have a favorite child, but Claire is his eldest, and he cannot help having a soft spot for her, so if Claire wants a big party, she will have a big party.

If he ignores his longing for Dean the only thing that is missing from this event is Amelia. She was never his partner, they were not in love, but she took care of the children. He only wishes that Amelia could be here to see Claire and her other two biological siblings today. Claire is so happy and all grown up, she has changed so much since she lost her mother, even Castiel. He wonders if she remembers Amelia. 

Sometimes Castiel misses her, Amelia has always been the favorite of the biological mothers of all of his younglings. She was a friend, not a pet or a bondmaid. 

Almost all of the fledglings are running, and playing in the garden; happy, and carefree while Castiel watches them. He is sitting in an area that he designed to be able to rest comfortably with the babies and toddlers by his side, safe to play in a clean environment until they are able to go and frolic with their older siblings.

Baby Eliza is sleeping, she loves playing, but when she sleeps nothing can wake her up; while she is resting Baby Christopher is watching the other children play while sucking on his pacifier, reclined on his pillow nest. He is such a calm baby, with a pretty intense gaze, his boy is quite a special child for only two months of age. 

Someone touches Castiel’s shoulders, distracting him from his thoughts on his younglings. At the same time that he turns to see the first guest at the party, a child runs across the garden to go play with the Nephilim. Ben did not even bother to say hello, it is not personal, and probably he was just excited for all the candy on the main table. Although Castiel's offspring would never do something as rude when arriving at a new house if they were to visit someone.

“Lisa, always a pleasure to see you.” Castiel greets the woman with a smile. She is wearing a tight blue dress and a big flirty grin. She is definitely not what he wants right now, but he simply cannot reject a pet while he is wooing Dean, when Dean has a ring in his hand, then Castiel will say goodbye to his pets.

“Hi, Cassie. Thank you so much for inviting us to Claire’s birthday party. It’s lovely BTW, just as every party that you put together,” she gives him a gift for Claire. “From Matt and I.”

He thanks her, noticing how she does not waste the opportunity to caress Castiel’s arm as she stands in front of him, now closer than before. She leans closer, showing off her figure and soft breasts that almost fall off of the dress. “Ben was so damn excited for this party. He’s been a little upset since his father left for the last convention.”

"I imagined. Please sit with me, while I watch over the younglings.”

She accompanies him, talking about other moms in this part of the city, and are her friends on the “Mommy and me yoga club” that she just started, and things that Ben has done. He just gives her enough attention for her to not notice that she is being ignored. Castiel does not care much for her, The Braeden’s moved to this community two years ago, and Castiel has been fucking Lisa since the first day they arrived.

She and Matthew got married since she got pregnant on the night of her debutante ball, both of their parents pressured them into a marriage and they have never been happy with that relationship. They do not know how to be a couple, Castiel suspects they do not even like each other. Her supposed husband travels most of the time, he visits just enough to have nice pictures for “the social media”, and to give the generic gifts his secretary buys for his family, from all around the world. They travel together, Lisa was furious when she found out Rachel got pregnant and Matthew would not say who the father was, at least they fucked the entire night that time.

He arrives for parties, pictures, and gifts, then leaves for business trips that last way too much in Lisa’s opinion. It works quite well for Castiel since she is always mad at Matthew Castiel is able to fuck the anger out of her on their supposed matrimonial bed at least once a week. It works for everyone.

In other situations like this one, usually, he would not sleep with a married woman, but he has no respect for Matthew, he does not respect Liss, and he always ignores his son, so in Castiel’s eyes, he does not deserve Castiel’s courtesy of leaving Lisa alone.

Castiel gets distracted when Jack and Emma come to sit with them by the playpen and start playing with the toddler and babies. They always seem to get along better with the hatchlings and nestlings than with the other fledglings. It seemed odd at first, but now he is content with that as long as they keep being respectful to the rest of their siblings, and do not form groups with their biological brothers or sisters everything is alright. That is why he never mentions the bondmaids to them.

Emma and Jack are fantastic with them. He knows they will be alright if he leaves them for a little while. Both of the babies are sound asleep for now, and the two nannies that he hired for this event seem to be handling everything. He could go and quickly fuck Lisa in his office. Just twenty minutes, he has made her come quicker than that. It is not ideal, but Lisa clearly made an effort to look good for Castiel and she deserves a price, even if he is not what he wants.

Castiel signals one of the nannies, the short one with curly hair, maybe her name was Whitney? To come and watch the kids, while he gets up and goes to his office, Lisa just behind him. Far enough so the children and adults will not ask questions. As soon as he gets to his office he closes the door and throws Lisa on her back on the couch. He lifts her stupidly tight dress to her waist, and lowers himself to taste her, unexpectedly but welcome she is wearing a butt plug. 

Even after months she still surprises him. He removes the metal plug and lays it on the desk. It seems she came prepared, already loose and ready, she is not even wearing underwear.

"I knew we didn't have much time. Just get inside of me," She tells him, already panting. “It’s been too damn long, Castiel."

Castiel complies, only taking some time to lube himself up with wing oil. Just enough to not hurt her and get her a little relaxed. He does not want drugged adults near the children. Holding himself in hand, the angel splits her in half with his cock, while massaging her clit in circular motions. She always does her part quite enthusiastically, it is good for both of them, and he does his best to provide a big orgasm for the pair in record time.

He feels weird when she comes and it's not Dean's throaty gasp that he hears. 

He is back to the children before anyone misses him. When Castiel goes back outside he is carrying mimosas for the attendees that just arrived. Jody and Donna are just sitting on the tables by the fountains when Castiel spots them; Alex and Kaia are already playing with Emma and Daniel. They seem excited, running around the snack table.

Patience is there too, playing with Anna and Marie; that means that Misses Moseley must have arrived. Indeed she has, the teacher and her son are just entering the garden. It seems that most of the guests are here. Castiel rapidly remembers the people that are still missing: Misses Tran and Kevin, Bella, Rowena, Crowley, Tony, Mic, Billie, and Kelly.

It may be perceived as odd, inviting the three teachers of his offspring to Claire’s birthday party, but the fledglings adore their teachers and their children since the day they met. It is probably the novelty of having new people around that excites the kids, they usually do not receive any kind of visit from children from outside. The Nephilim always ask to see their friends at their birthday parties, especially Claire. Since Jody and Donna adopted Kaia, Claire takes every opportunity to see the other girl. As long as the kids are happy, Castiel is happy, even if he is forced to endure mundane conversations with the guests.

He sits on the patio chairs next to the infants just as the last of the guests arrive. He greets all of them, trying to avoid boring conversations as much as possible. 

Bella is chatting with Kelly, she has not even bothered to check on the twins today, or any time since they were born for that matter. It is certainly strange to see a mother that is not interested in making sure that her offspring is alright, however, she knows that Castiel is the being more trustworthy on earth, still, it is odd. They have a deal, he destroyed her contract and saved her soul from the eternal damnation that she was destined to have, and she got pregnant with Castiel. 

She is an astounding woman, Bella heard of him, what he can do, the rumors of his divinity, and traveled all the way from London to this small town, and offered to be his bondmaid in exchange for Castiel’s help. Bella accepted his request, and it did not even take her a week to be with child, she even had twins; he was so impressed that he offered to help her for free if she even needed anything. Bella has not asked for a favor yet or has tried to establish contact with the twins, certainly, Castiel could not ask more of her.

He only invited her, because he heard she was in doing some business in America. It turned out she was in Peru, still, she accepted to come and say hi, it is good to stay in his good graces.

Bella and Kelly turn and smile at him, Jack is still playing by his side. Castiel tenses, he does not mind Bella getting near Philippa and Alexander, the British woman will not try anything, but God, Kelly is the kind of woman who would never leave her child.

Kelly Kline is another thing entirely, she is special, smart, and nurturing, but her extremely conservative upbringing was her undoing when she met Castiel. She developed an obsessive infatuation with Castiel right away; somehow she got the idea that they were meant to stay together as a family, they had to get married and be together, she insisted that her baby would save the world and he would bring humanity to its next level where God would come back and bring rapture to everyone. Perhaps pregnancy was too much on her mind, but Castiel does not think so, there is something really wrong with her. 

Every day she would ask to stay by his side and move in with him, he accepted to let her stay in the mansion for the last two months of the pregnancy. It was strange, at first he believed he felt that way since it was the first woman that he had sex with since Amelia, but she required a lot of attention, always talking about getting together, and finally being a mother. He explained to her that he would keep the baby before she got with child, and she accepted, Kelly believed that he would have proposed by then. She had the wrong idea and would not hear otherwise.

When Jack was finally born she refused to go back to her home, Kelly was set on having her perfect, happy family, even since the beginning the Seraph told her that it would never happen. When she finally understood that Castiel did not want her in any way, and she was no longer welcome in the mansion, unable to visit the baby since Castiel would keep and raise him as only his, she tried to take Jack with her.

It was unnecessary dramatic, and difficult to get her to hand him the newborn, he saw it in her eyes, she would hurt the hatchling if he made the wrong thing. She tried to fly into the night, but Castiel always keeps an eye on all of his offspring. It almost broke Castiel’s heart to take the baby away and erase her memory. 

He had just lost Amelia, and Jack was the first baby that was not hers. With Kelly, Castiel quickly learned that not all women would be like the first woman that helped him. He had to keep the bondmaids near him, but away from the children and the idea of a family.   
Today he just invited her because she is the mayor of the town. He tries to have her, and Jody the sheriff as friends in case anything happens. 

She looks healthy, happy, and her soul is shining brightly. It was definitely messy to have her as his bondmaid, now he is seriously considering impregnating her again. Jack is such a wonderful sweet child, certainly another Nephilim from her would be just as astonishing. Even if she gets as difficult as the last time, he can just have her drugged on wing oil and grace for the four to five months that a Nephilim pregnancy lasts.

Actually, that does sound like a good plan. It would be way easier than having to manage his time keeping the bondmaid happy when he can just have them blissed out on grace, and wing oil. They would not try to have a relationship with him, just as Renee is doing right now.  
Rowena's son, Fergus Crowley is a great witch and a better politician. He could offer him a deal to be the mayor of this town, He would definitely be interested. They would convince Kelly to quit, and by tomorrow morning he could have her pregnant and blissed out on the bondmaid’s apartments.

Rowena walks by his side, he signals to her to walk with him. She has not tried to talk to anyone who is not Crowley or Billie, maybe Bella.  
"Hello, handsome. Care to explain why did you invite me to this children's party?"

"Rowena, thank you for attending this event. I know you are extremely busy." Castiel greets her, offering her a drink while carrying baby Eliza, who just woke up and wanted her father's attention. 

The redhead witch drinks her mimosa, trying to be near enough Castiel so they can talk without being overheard, but not near the baby. She has never liked the younglings, though lately, on some occasions she chats with the oldest of his children.  
"She just wants to play with your hair. She must think it is pretty."

"Of course it is pretty, angel." She half smiles at the baby, but does not get closer or tries to touch her. She has never tried to carry or play with the kids. "You know that I adore attending parties, but this is not what I usually..."

Castiel interrupts her. "I think I have met someone." The witch now looks really interested. Maybe is just the gossip, or perhaps the handsome pay that she knows she will get. "I will need the potion that we talked about in case that I..."

He rather not talk about this kind of magic in front of the children, but he is sure that Rowena will understand what he is talking about.  
"Of course, I'll bring it to you as soon as it's finished". She smiles into her drink. "It will be double of what we accorded last time since you want it this soon and is out of season for half of the ingredients." Castiel sighs and writes her a check with his free hand.

"Marvelous. Now now My Dear handsome angel, tell auntie Rowena. What's the name of the lucky one that cached your eye?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know if this is getting darker or not, so beware. Remember that Cas just cares about himself... I'm not totally sure but he is kind of a sociopath, dunno, I'm definitely not an expert. The only thing I know is that he is shit to all the people that he sleeps with, and all of that. I felt so sad for Kelly writing this.  
>  Since this chapter got a lot longer than I wanted, I divided it into two parts, I'll just post the last scene tomorrow, I didn't want to wait, since there's not any DeanCas scene in this chapter.  
> Anyway, enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags! This is dark and Castiel isn't nice at all.  
> I hope you enjoy this.  
> No beta, so any mistakes are my own. English is not my first language, if anything doesn't make sense, please let me know.  
> If you don't like this kind of fanfic don't read it and please don't leave anything mean in the comments. This is harmless kinky fanfic that I wrote and I don't condone this relationship in real life.

Castiel arrives at the motel room just after midnight on a Saturday night. Dean is already sleeping, laying half naked on the bed, snoring softly. It is really convenient that he has not left this motel in nearly a month, Castiel needs to get Dean before he leaves town, and makes this whole process more complicated than it should be; he could take the hunter with him, except that Castiel wants Dean to choose to stay with him.

Is it too much to ask? 

He feels a little guilty, for he has not waited for Dean and his explicit and enthusiastic consent, but how could he? He needs Dean like humans need oxygen to breathe, and pain to know what happiness is.

This month has been an exceptional experience, finding Dean and getting to touch him at last, not even mentioning feeding of him, has been such a wonderful learning experience. At first, Castiel was upset when he spotted Dean and he refused to engage in Castiel’s advances, even if the attraction coming off of him was one of the most intoxicating, and deep that Castiel had ever felt. He had to have Dean, no matter how repressed the hunter was.

This time, the first thing that he does as soon as he lands in the room, Castiel makes sure that he is alone in the room. There is not anybody on or under the bed, in the bathroom, or hiding in the closet, the parking lot is empty. Good. 

It appears that Dean has not tried to sleep with someone else since their last time together, he is such a good and fast learner. That is marvelous, if he is completely honest with himself, it would deeply upset Castiel if the hunter kept insisting on looking for someone else to warm his bed. Dean does not need any being that is not Castiel, there is not and it will never be anyone on earth, heaven, or hell that can satisfy Dean as Castiel does.

Dean is his.

This time Castiel wants to try something new, and he came fully prepared. His wing oil is valuable not only for his addictive qualities, it is also invaluable for the bond that develops between the user and Castiel.

Sometimes, when Castiel has more free time he extracts vials of wing oil from himself, and stores it in his private chambers. Today he brought one special batch, this one is mixed with his grace. It will not change anything in Dean’s biology or mind, it will only allow him to open his mind, and heart to Castiel. It is just a new way to make him more agreeable to accept that he wants the angel. The oil will make them closer, and Dean will finally realize that he needs to surrender his internalized homophobia and go to the angel. They will be so happy together.

Tonight Castiel has a plan, he will not send Dean to a deep sleep, just unconscious enough to be manhandled, and still feel limp, but responsive to any position that Castiel wants. The young man will be blissed out on the Angel’s drug, it will be almost the same as the previous lovemaking they have had, just this time when all is said and done, and the sun breaks in the morning, the hunter will feel like what happened this night was a dream or a vivid fantasy. He will fully remember it, and Dean is going to finally have a memory instead of pleasurable, but sad sore muscles and love bites.

Castiel does not like to undress when he feeds, it takes too much time, and it is just unnecessary, so he tends to just unzip his trousers, and for special occasions, he removes his coat and suit jacket. Today he is going to be fully nude, Dean’s comfort is the most important thing and skin on skin contact seems to be the best option. 

The hand crafted crystal bottles clinks on his trench coat pocket as Castiel extracts and places it next to the bed. He quietly undresses Dean, lightly caressing every inch of golden freckled skin that he uncovers, it takes inhuman strength of him to not kiss and worship this radiant human resting in front of him.

On the last two occasions that Castiel has been touching Dean, he has learned that the easiest way to open up the hunter’s lips is with his cock. If he wants to inaugurate this night by feeding him his wing oil, it is best if he covers his half hard member with wing oil. The hot length is dripping the natural oil as he covers it with a liberal amount that he knows Dean will eagerly suck off him in a matter of minutes.  
How is this amazing man alone? He is not complaining, but it is unbelievable that there is not at least one suitor begging to have Dean. When he spotted Dean on what feels like years ago, the few people that were not trying to get Castiel’s attention wanted Dean. How is he single?

He has watched Dean’s memories before, he knows about his past, how trusting and following his father around has stripped Dean of any opportunity of a normal life. Even if he has seen John Winchester through memories he is speechless before his selfishness and lack of caring about Dean. How dare he leave this precious gift, abandoned and stripped of the love and adoration that he not only deserves but he also has the god given right to have. 

No one deserves Dean but him, he is the only one that can give him the time and love he has not felt in decades.  
“Do not worry love, I’m finally here. You will never be alone again.” He whispers.

Castiel just has to take himself in his hand and get on his knees on the bed, next to Dean’s cock sucking lips, and slowly introduce his dick into that tempting mouth of his. Unhurriedly, the seraph rocks in and out of the young man’s mouth. The repetitive friction on the motions rapidly gets him hard, as Dean feeds on the oil, and starts moaning at getting used by Castiel.

“You missed me, didn’t you, Dean?” He moans, caressing the sandy blonde strands of hair. “I did, I wish we could do this every day.”  
He presses in Dean’s mouth harder and deeper, half gagging him, instead of pulling away Dean Opens up for him with a moan. Castiel does not need to look to know that Dean is starting to get hard, no training, and yet he is perfect. Even asleep he knows that he belongs to Castiel.

"You are so good for me, Dean," Praises Castiel, lightly caressing Dean's face, tugging on his reddened plump lips. "I knew you were special, but you are even more amazing and distinct from what I imagined. You are real, not a pet or a bondmaid. You are a star on this dammed godless universe, my own shinning sun that guides me on my darkest hours."

When Castiel leaves Deans' mouth, he whimpers at the lost, already addicted not only to the oil but to being Castiel’s toy. He blinks his eyes open, disoriented and desperate for Castiel as he blindly reaches for him, any part that he can get his hands on. It is a breathtaking sight, the young man with rosy cheeks, begging to be fucked on the bed, not even wide awake and still asking for him. 

Castiel takes himself in hand, pumping himself while admiring the view. His future mate laying under him, ready to take him. He whispers a sleepy and chocked “Please.” The angel comes all over Dean’s face and open mouth.

"Who would know? That the great Dean Winchester would be such a cock slut for an angel?" Castiel smiles "What would your father say if he could see you?"

Castiel seizes Dean by the neck and kisses him, covering both of them on the Angel's come. Dean gladly opens up for him, humming on Castiel's kisses. The angel bites his lip at the same time that he grabs Dean's hair and pulls. Feeding his own come to the hunter who gladly licks it from his fingers. 

Dean truly wants this, wants him. There is simply no way that an unwilling partner would go ahead this enthusiastically if they did not desire Castiel, not even asleep, not even cursed and drunk with magic or oil. He is way closer to getting Dean than he thought. 

He could repeat this and feed the oil to the hunter all night long, but it would take way too much time, that he does not have. Castiel is content with how much the hunter has fed on oil, he is relaxed enough that now he can just give it to him as a drink and Dean would take it without a fuzz. Castiel sits on the side of the bed, feet on the floor, and carries Dean to sit on his lap. He is adorable and gorgeous, but not light, luckily Castiel is strong and is able to carry a full grown man with no problem. 

Tonight Castiel will not fully loosen Dean up, he will make sure to relax his muscles just the minimum amount required for tonight. Castiel has done that before, open someone enough to not hurt the bottom and still be really tight for the top so it is pleasurable for the both of them. Castiel gently lowers Dean on his dick, slowly impaling the hunter on his cock, almost letting the gravity do all the job. Dean whines and lightly moves his hips, trying to get more of Castiel's hot length inside of him; he is not fully awake but he feels everything and is conscious enough to ask for more. Castiel gladly takes Dean by the hips and lowers him on one move until he is fully sat against Castiel's balls, fully laying on his chest, moaning with his eyes half opened unfocused, with his pupils blown on wing oil.

Right now, Castiel could not have it better, Dean happily accepts everything the angel is giving him, only moving to allow Castiel to use him as he pleases. The angel feeds Dean from the crystal glass. He is careful to give him small sips to his open and panting lips, slowing down his rhythm to give him more oil, and then changing back to rocking into him. It takes a little while to find the perfect point between fucking him to feeding him all night long.

By the morning Castiel has come in Dean five times and has fed him three full bottles of oil, almost a gallon. Dean is practically his, he can feel it. He could just take Dean and have him forever, but Castiel is not like that. Dean will choose him, fully on his own accord.  
It is getting really late, well actually early. Castiel has to go now, he only has time to clean Dean up and let him half lying half sitting on the bed, while he gets dressed mid fly. The Nephilim are waiting for him and he has an important appointment to get to today.

...

Castiel has not fully decided which one of his bondmaids he will keep after he finally gets Dean to move in with him as his mate and parent of his children. Even though he and Dean have been sleeping together for a month the hunter does not know about Castiel, his name, or what they have been doing, he probably does not even remember him on that one occasion that they met.

Last night for a second, while Dean was blinking and reaching for him, he felt like Dean was really there, but he was mistaken. Such a cruel disappointment.

Tomorrow he will go and visit Dean at that restaurant where he has been getting breakfast every morning, and hopefully, with all that wing oil, Dean will feel their connection and will finally accept Castiel's attentions. If not, he can just erase all of Dean's memories about his trauma with his sexuality and that definitely will make him stop being scared or being with the angel. That is all that is keeping him away from the angel.

They talked once, they have been together on bed for three nights and Castiel feels like tomorrow will be the first time they see each other. It is surreal, the sensation feels like flying, not on earth, but on heaven, like it was before when he had everything.

Chastity enters to his office without knocking, just like she always does. Castiel hates that, he is almost certain that he will not keep her. It sounded like a good idea at first, she was pretty, healthy and her line of work job was online, as an "online influence" it would allow her to not raise that much attention if she moved with him. Some other professions were hard to leave without a previous announcement or two weeks’ notice. Just like Kelly.

Everything sounded great on paper, except that she is loud, she does not respect his space, and she constantly complains about wanting to go out. She knows that she has less than eight weeks left of pregnancy, she knows that she will get one hundred thousand dollars per baby and she accepted this deal, but she simply will not stop acting like… like a brat. Christ, even the fledglings behave better than this woman.  
She does not even like Castiel's wing oil, so that is not a viable option to keep her relaxed, and talking about her father only makes her mad, once she threw a lamp at him. It was an expensive antique object, he got it in France eight years ago. He did not have as much grace available as he has now and could not repair it, it was a tragedy.

Castiel tries to give her space, but he suspects that is really the lack of company from other people and going outside when she pleases is what is making her angry all the time. He cannot let her go outside, it is dangerous to have them away from him, and anything could happen to the babies. If he made an exception for her, he would have to make an exception for all of them. That is simply impossible and it is time she learns to deal with the decisions she makes.

This mansion and way of life it is not for everyone, Castiel needs to make better selections for his bondmaids next time. Also, all the Nephilim hormones tend to be too much for some of them, and it is better to have only one or two children a year than lose any of them because the mother was not comfortable here or could not carry on with the pregnancy.

Definitely, he will not keep her.  
Chastity looks at him and none of them talk for a while. Sometimes she does this when she is especially mad because she knows that will distract him when he is busy working. It always works. It makes him livid.

"If I could I would accelerate your pregnancy and you would be already on your way out the mansion, Chastity ". Castiel tells her, trying to go back to his planning. 

Lauren stays, Angelica? He does not know yet, Marina wants to leave as soon as she gives birth, Renee definitely wants to stay, Chastity will lea...

She pushes a sculpture to the floor and leaves the room in a huff with her white flowing dress floating around her. “Screw you, Castiel!”  
She is insufferable when she acts like this. "You are not a cat nor a spoiled kid, Chastity."  
Castiel stands to pick up the glass sculpture and fixes it with a little bit of grace. "You accepted this, you wanted this. Do not act like I am forcing you to stay here when you asked for this." He closes the door, ready to go back to his duties.

At least he has now a new babysitter that is definitely not interested in him and that will help him with the children. The only thing that is left is to start wooing Dean. Tomorrow he will go to the restaurant and he will introduce himself.

Someone knocks at the door. His appointment just canceled, but maybe they decided to attend anyway, without considering his schedule, it is not the first time that someone does this.

He opens the door. "Dean?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in the same week since this is shorter than usual and the last one didn't have any Dean on it. I'm working on a new personal project that is going to be taking a lot of my time, so I'll be trying to post this as soon as possible, don't worry about me leaving the story, this is already written and I just need to edit it before posting, so even if I was busy 24/7 I would just post it with some typos.  
> So... no more Castiel/others from now on, and finally you get to see awake Dean....   
> Thank you so much to everybody that has been leaving comments on this, it means a lot to me, and I'm so very thankful.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags! This is dark and Castiel isn't nice at all.  
> I hope you enjoy this.  
> No beta, so any mistakes are my own. English is not my first language, if anything doesn't make sense, please let me know.  
> If you don't like this kind of fanfic don't read it and please don't leave anything mean in the comments. This is harmless kinky fanfic that I wrote and I don't condone this relationship in real life.

There he is, with his unearthly green eyes, sandy blonde hair, and his handsome face covered in freckles. Dean Winchester. Dean is in his home, Christ.

“We need to talk,” Dean says with a frown while trying to get into his office. How serious and straightforward of him.

The hunter is standing on the door, and Castiel realizes is the first time that he has seen Dean awake, and fully clothed in what feels like forever. It is a welcomed change, especially since Dean looks so desperate to talk. Fine, if he desires to have a conversation with Castiel so be it.

The new babysitter is frantically walking towards them. In the blink of an eye, the young woman is just behind Dean, holding Philippa close, while asking him to leave with an iron grip on his arm. Dean does not seem to notice. 

Eileen is distressed with keeping Claire and Emma, who is holding Alexander behind her. Castiel knows that Eileen is a good and loyal babysitter; he is not mad, Dean could fool anyone to get what he wants, that is one of the reasons that Castiel fell for him, he would do anything to protect his loved ones.

She looks at him, desperate. “I am so sorry, sir. I tried to stop him and…"

Castiel raises his hand to silence her, and silently lets Dean into the office. Surprised the hunter slides inside.

The seraph looks at Eileen in his best efforts to project a strict, yet understanding expression. “Do not worry, Eileen. We will talk about all of these tomorrow. Please take the children to the playroom and do not let any of them outside until I tell you to.”

She nods, already nudging the kids to safety. The babysitter takes Emma’s hand and calls Claire to leave with them. He watches them go to the stairs, aware of Dean in the room, not moving. Eileen stops, mortified when his oldest offspring runs back to his side, just as Castiel was starting to close the dark oak office door.

She stands in front of him, looking so much like Amelia and like an angel. He would be proud on any other occasion, but right now he has to set things straight with Dean.

“Don’t fire her, she’s really nice and I like her, dad!” She pants.

Castiel sighs, Dean is getting fidgety in the edge of his vision. "Honeybee we will talk about this tomorrow morning. Now please go back to the playroom, you know I will explain everything later." He wants to avoid a nervous and scared Dean if he wants to have a productive evening.

She straightens up, putting her foot on the door when Castiel dismisses her. “No. Now, dad!”

Castiel has to recognize her efforts, his little girl will not take a no for an answer when she firmly believes she is right, and that is something to admire. Even if he needs them to go to the safe room right now. Just for precaution.

Dean would never hurt children, but they are also Nephilim. He would never risk them, even for the man he loves. When he is sure that Dean understands that they are harmless kids just like any other human infant he will let them out. 

Claire pushes the door. “She didn’t let him in. It was me, I opened the door. I ran to get to it before Miss Leahy, even when she said to not open it.”

“Why would you do that?” Claire is not the kind of girl who would risk herself and her siblings like that. She knows that she should not speak to strangers or open the door to anyone that is not him or the nannies. It does not make sense. 

She shrugs, looking at her feet. “He smelled like you.” Claire murmurs, timidly she looks at Castiel and then at Dean, who is now behind him. “We know that you have been feeling a little lonely. We can see it. I thought that maybe he was… you know”

“He was my what?”

“Your boyfriend.” Interjects Emma. She hands Alexander to Claire and takes a step in front of her older sister. 

When did they get this old and loving to each other?

“We heard Miss Rowena talking about you and someone special. You mentioned meeting someone, and Claire just wanted to help.”

The two girls look a little scared about the situation unfolding; they must have felt Castiel’s uneasiness, Eileen also looks nervous. The angel cannot have them here, it is way too risky. Dean is closer than before, yet far enough to get distance between them if Castiel were to try something, at least he thinks that. It is time to stop this. 

Hunters are trained to analyze everything and everyone in the room, and all of this must be too much for him. Dean has not done anything yet, but Castiel is still a commander of a garrison of angels of the lord, and he did not get to be one of heaven’s best strategists by letting chance dictate his plans. 

There is too much at risk with the children here. Castiel does not know how he got here, and what are his plans, it is better to remove the wildcards from the field. Castiel hastily hugs the girls and sends them away with Eileen. Swearing to them that he is not mad and that he is going to explain everything as soon as possible, promising he will not fire Miss Leahy.

The girls and Alexander hurry up upstairs with Eileen just behind them, and Castiel watches them until they are no longer visible on the stairs. Finally able to close the door, he locks it with his own key, sending it away with his grace. He turns to see Dean.

The charming, yet deadly human looks tense, ready to jump and attack, or defend himself. He also looks perplexed, and extremely handsome. Well, that is not new.

“Why did you close the door?” He asks gruffly.

Castiel raises his eyebrow. Dean gulps. “I cannot risk you following my children, Dean. I am just being protective of my family. That is all.”  
Giving him his full attention, Castiel sits on the edge of his desks, and motions for Dean to sit on the loveseat. He refuses. Fine, if he wants to do this standing so be it. 

“I didn’t think you were the cuddly dad type,” Says Dean as he walks slowly to the window, calculating. He lifts one of Castiel’s books on the coffee table and leaves it on the bookcase. The seraph notices that he never shows him his back. “or a dad.”

He smiles. “Well, sadly we have not had the chance to get to know each other.” Castiel goes for the honest answer. “I love all of my children very much. They are my whole world.”

The hunter huffs. How dare he to doubt Castiel’s devotion to the little ones. Both of them look at the family portrait on the desk. “What are you doing here, Dean?”

Dean tenses, Castiel holds his breath. None of this is going according to the plan. Dean should not be here or even know about Castiel. There was no point in even trying to pretend that he does not know Dean. His eyes are telling him everything.   
He knows. Dean knows.

Now both of them are scared, the tension in the room is as palpable as the desire that Castiel can feel when he is with his pets. The seraph tries to think logically. There is no way that anyone told him, there was not anyone else in that room or cameras, he checked; the curtains were closed, and Castiel made sure that Dean was asleep the whole time, for the three nights. The only witness was Angelica. She could not have said anything, she has been with him this whole time.

How did this happen?

Apparently now Dean is content with his recognition of the room, as he sits high-strung on the arm of the couch. Looking at Castiel, not even blinking. For a second he sees fear, then is gone, replaced with raw anger.

“Dude, I’m not an idiot. I noticed all the scratches and the… the damn soreness!” He clenches his fist, refusing to stop looking at Castiel. “Also, you’re fucking bitty! The, the first night I wasn’t sure because I was so fucking wasted, but I know my body. I knew something had happened to me.

The need to fly is too strong, he has to fight it. He was not expecting any of this! Maybe he could erase all of Dean’s memories of him. It could work, and everything would be back to normal.

Even when he does not need to, Castiel takes a big breath. “You were asleep, I am sure of that. How would you know that I…”  
“Because I fucking recorded it.” Dean interrupts him, panting.

Dean looks at himself, now standing, trembling like a frightened animal. The hunter sits back and hides his hands.  
The silence stretches for way too long. It is the first time that Castiel is speechless in almost a decade. He underestimated Dean, he is impressive. How else he could know about their activities, and be thoughtful enough to record them? Now that he knows how clever his love is, it will not happen again.

“After I slept with Amanda I knew something was wrong, so I put on a spy camera. I recorded every night, and yesterday I saw you.”   
How intelligent, yet it is kind of rude for him to not remember Angelica’s name.

After a couple of seconds, Dean continues his tale. “It was easy to find you after that. I showed a waitress your picture and she immediately knew who you are and where you live. What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

Why is he so defensive with their lovemaking? This is not how he envisioned their next meeting would go. The fallen angel walks to his beloved, trying to calm him down; Dean immediately gets up, putting as much distance between them as he can in this office. 

“What are you? What were you doing to me?” His voice breaks. “Why?”

It is complicated to walk away from him without tripping, in the brief second that Dean Walks away from him, Castiel has him almost cornered between the left wall and the bookcase. He is acting like he is trapped, when both of them know that came here of his own volition, yet he needs to be careful to not drive Dean away.

Cautious, the angel holds Dean’s face in his hand. “I was making love to you Dean. I want you as I have never wanted anything.”  
“Bullshit. You were giving me something, you were using four weird powers to… to…”

“I was just feeding you some of my wing oil.” Castiel smiles. “You liked it.”

There is no way for Dean to go as he is now trapped between Castiel and the wall. He is improvising, but in the worst-case scenario, he just erases Dean's memories and gives him a new life as Castiel's fiancé. Dean would not believe it if deep down he did not want it.

“You are a freak. Don’t fucking touch me. Never touch me again.” Castiel gets shoved, except that Dean’s force is not enough to move him more than a couple of inches.

“Dean. Why are not understanding that I am...”

Using the precision and strength of a hunter, Dean Stabs Castiel on the hearth with a Demon hunting knife that he was hiding in his jacket. The angel gives a couple of steps back with the surprise, thank God that he is not wearing his Burberry trench coat. He does not need to look down to remove the blade, he takes it and drops it to the floor. 

It is his fault, he was way too trusting of Dean. At least when his children are included he does not take risks. Still, he knows that with literally anyone else he would not let them get this near with his guard down. He needs to be more careful around the hunter, at least until he has Dean’s heart. Nevertheless, even if he tried to hurt him is still Dean. Still beautiful.

Still Dean Winchester.

“You cannot hurt me, Dean.”

…

Dean can’t believe it, it should be dead. Why isn’t it dead? 

Fuck.

That thing, Castiel (At least that’s what the waitress said was its name) must be able to read minds, as he just looks at the door for like half a second, and makes a run for it while he has the chance.

Castiel is fast, even for a supernatural being. He is also very strong, it takes little to no effort for him to catch Dean and hold him against the wall. He tries to move but is fucking hopeless. Castiel has him and he won’t let go.

It’s fucking weird, now that they are face to face, their noses almost touching, Dean can smell something familiar. Is similar to a rainy day and lighting. How the fuck does he know what lighting smells like? Is scarily good.  
What did Castiel do to him?

Castiel shushes him as he tries to get free. “Dean please, you said we needed to talk.” He sighs, and lets go of Dean but still trapped. “Let’s talk, Dean. I promise I will not lie about anything. You can trust me.”

The fucker still has the nerve to look desperate, and worried. Like if he was the victim. Fuck him.

"Why should I believe you? You never asked and still, you took everything you wanted. That's fucked up, Castiel." He tries to free himself, to no avail. It would be easier to push the wall than him.

Whatever he is, it’s stronger than steel. Dean puts his hands on Castiel's shoulders to keep him as far as possible now that he has allowed him some space. He seems to respect that for now. Dean better move fast before he changes his mind.

The fucking weirdo looks at him with his damn sad blue eyes, like if he was denying him seeing his children or something.  
Castiel tilts his head. “But, you wanted this. You still do.”

That’s not true. He is lying, whatever he is he is trying to get under his skin, maybe to feed off him. That’s what monsters want.

“I can feel the longing, lust, and attraction that is directed towards me,” Castiel whispers to his ear. Lightly biting it, he shivers with fear not want. That would be fucked up. “And you have not stopped wanting me since we met.”

“Sorry to disappoint you, buddy, but I’m not interested. Wait!” He frizzes, remembering something. He had said that before. “You’re that weird dude that offered to buy me a drink on that bar, like a month ago. Aren’t you?

Castiel beams at him. “I knew you would remember me, Dean.” He holds Dean by the waist, without noticing Dean puts his hand on his arm. The sneaky bastard gets closer to Dean and caresses his lips with his thumb, almost unconsciously Dean Opens up for him, desperate for something. What? He doesn’t know.

"If you are not interested, Dean. Then why are you hard?"

Half frozen, Dean slowly looks down to himself and confirms Castiel’s comment. This can’t be happening. Castiel is handsome, he supposes, strong, tall, dominant, and secure of himself. But Dean is not into all of that. He is not into Stockholm syndrome or all that kinky shit. Castiel must have done something to him. It’s the only explanation, he is not attracted to that little shit. He isn’t into men or monsters. He isn’t.

Castiel whispers close to his lips. "You can leave and never come back, you can stay and I will answer with the truth and only the truth to anything you want to know. I just want one thing of you." Dean gulps and Castiel lets him go. "Are you really sure that you do not want me? I will not force you to do anything, but do not lie to me."

How is this happening? Why can’t he just say that he doesn’t want Dean and just leave? He should feel relieved. He should go to Bobby and ask for help, but now that Castiel is not touching him he feels empty and cold all over. This is so fucked up.

When Dean doesn’t say anything, just breathes, frozen in place, Castiel holds his chin. “What do you want, Dean?”  
He just wants to be wanted.

Fuck it.

He kisses Castiel and it’s the best fucking kiss that he has had in years, maybe in all his life short life. Twenty-six years is not a lot. There are fucking Goosebumps all over him where Castiel caresses him. Finally warm, not feeling alone when Castiel touches him.

Castiel kisses him with his whole body. Holding him tight, and crushing him against the wall, touching him anywhere Castiel is able to reach, and Dean lets him. It’s messy and hot, and Castiel bites his lip, with a groan Dean opens up for him. 

Even though Castiel is shorter, he makes Dean feel smaller and strangely safe and protected. Yeah, this is fucked up. He likes it, he fucking likes it.

A groan comes out of him when he gets kissed just right, and Castiel seems to come alive, desperate to have Dean. He takes both of the hunter’s wrists and holds them above his head, now grinding on him. Hot pleasure all over, desperate to get more.

Everything is hot, hazy, and like a damn dream. Dean comes out for air, feeling thirsty for something, wanting something so bad that he wants to cry for it. Castiel brings him back to reality when he bites his neck. Dean hisses. He doesn’t stop Castiel, allowing him to do anything he wants. 

The... other man touches Dean’s torso under his clothes, feeling him all over with genuine interest, his pupils blown up. The little shit settles on grabbing Dean’s left cheek and kneading it. He makes a sound between a moan and a whine, knowing that he probably made all those sounds while Castiel fucked his ass all those times; instead of scaring him it just makes him hook one leg around Castiel.  
"What are you doing to me?" Pants Dean, grinding harder on Castiel.

"Giving you what you want." Castiel bites and licks the half-hidden and still not fully healed bite on Dean's clavicle. He whines with the contact. "I bet you wanted to touch yourself when you watched the video. Didn't you, Dean?  
Dean doesn't answer so Castiel bites harder, drawing blood from the skin. He licks the wound.

Dean half screams and nods his head. "I watched the whole video. Twice."

…  
That's enough for Castiel. He lets go of Dean and gets on his knees and opens their pants. Takes his lover's dick in his right hand and engulfs his length in one motion, bobbing his head, up and down sucking Dean while jacking himself off.

It's one thing to fuck Dean asleep, but to see him come undone and willingly take what Castiel offers, it feels enough. It was worth leaving heaven for this.

Dean comes with a scream. Castiel feeds of him like not only his life depends on it but his sanity. He holds Dean with a possessive arm on his waist as he pumps himself quickly and dirty with no lube, finally coming all over Dean and his clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, it was my mom's birthday, then I had to make a four-day trip to another city where I couldn't edit this, then my glasses broke, anyway... here it is. I hope that you like this, this is one of my favorites chapters, I quite enjoyed writing it. BTW, thank you so much to all the lovely people that have been leaving comments, it truly means a lot to me and makes me even more eager to post this story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags! This is dark and Castiel isn't nice at all.  
> I hope you enjoy this.  
> No beta, so any mistakes are my own. English is not my first language, if anything doesn't make sense, please let me know.  
> If you don't like this kind of fanfic don't read it and please don't leave anything mean in the comments. This is harmless kinky fanfic that I wrote and I don't condone this relationship in real life.

It is not possible, yet it appears that the house is covered in eerie silence for a moment. After what could be a second, or perhaps a full year, everything starts to come alive, and regain its realness once again. Dean is lying next to Castiel, his breathing is calm, and the angel finds himself getting relaxed by listening to the pattern of white noise. He can feel Dean’s heartbeat regaining a normal beat as time goes by.

Dean is his lover. He still cannot believe it. Yet it is true.

The members of the house go on with their activities, clueless to what happened. They carry on with the cleaning, cooking, and making sure everything is ready for dinner while Eileen makes sure the kids are safe and sound. The Nephilim play with each other upstairs. Castiel takes a peek at Dean’s thoughts to be sure that he will not go after his offspring.

The seraph sends Eileen a text to let the Nephilim out of the room when dinner is ready, and to immediately send them to bed. He will not join them tonight, he has a date with Dean. Some of the children may be upset at him for missing one of the daily occasions where he can spend time with all of them without being interrupted, still, he does not feel guilty, since is rare for him to skip their quality time together. He hopes they understand, they are smart children.

Just in case anything happens, Eileen will calm them down. She is a fantastic babysitter. Castiel chooses her for two reasons: One, she clearly was not interested in him (which is rare, but tends to happen from time to time); and two, besides being a good nanny, she used to be a hunter. In her old days, she was capable, yet merciful to the innocent. She is one of the few protectors of the human race that understands that not all of the supernatural beings are evil.

Castiel wants to have her around, and be on her good graces for as long as possible. The children adore her and certainly, she is willing to protect them from anything. She is a keeper and Castiel is not surprised that someone as remarkable as Missouri Mosley recommended her for the job.

Dean looks at him furrowing his brow, he takes a deep breath and looks at himself. Castiel can feel his surprise even without touching him. Without being held by the angel, Dean slumps on the floor, unable to react to their activities. Castiel gets down to his level and picks him up bridal style with care. Dean just grunts a little bit and gets a hold of his shoulder so he does not fall.

"What are you doing, man?" He complains. "Where are you taking me?"

Castiel shushes him and walks to the couch that he has in his office. In times like this, he is grateful that he listened to the interior designer when he commented on the idea of having a big couch there. Both of them fit decently in the brown piece of furniture.

“Everything is fine, Dean. I am just laying us down on the couch.”

Some of the tension leaves Dean’s body as Castiel explains to him. Castiel gets rid of Dean's come-covered jacket and cleans both of them with his powers. He will get the maid to dry clean the jacket later. The angel lays Dean and himself on the couch. With Dean resting over him, holding him tight and covered with a cashmere blanket.

Even without being an angel, Castiel would be able to see how exhausted Dean is as he yawns. He has gotten through so much today and he should rest. He just needs a small amount of grace to get Dean to sleep just for a little while. Just so he feels relaxed when he wakes up.

Castiel cannot help but smile. Finally having Dean in his arms after weeks of planning and waiting, at last, he is here of his own volition it is even better than anything he could have imagined. Just by having Dean near him, sharing space in his home feels like a real-life miracle. He watches him sleep.

…

When Dean wakes up he is weirdly calm and well-rested. His head is a frigging mess and he’d rather not think closely about what they just did. What he really, really wanted to do. This is a mess.

Castiel is holding and watching him. The dude is like a weird cat, taking what he wants and watching him; one time he slept with a chick that had a cat, the fluffy little fucked watched him the entire night, this feels like that. The hunter can feel his gaze even with his eyes closed. Slowly, he opens his eyes and wiggles himself to rest on his side. Now he is comfy and can see Castiel.

Castiel doesn't waste any damn time. As soon as he sees Dean is fully awake he goes to hold Dean's chin and gently kiss him. The worst part is that Dean willingly kisses back, getting closer to him and sighing when Castiel holds him tight. He is warm and touches him like if he were valuable, it feels too damn good, thankfully his brain turns off so he doesn’t have to analyze this too close.

He opens up for him and lets Castiel guide him on the kiss. It's weird to surrender control when he is with chicks he always has it, but Castiel doesn't ask. He takes and you feel thankful for what he is giving you. This is so fucked up.

Dean will forever deny the noise he made when Castiel bites his lip and shoves his tongue down his throat. Not that he will tell anyone that he slept with a man, or with a monster. Is already suspicious that he has been staying in the same city for a month without hunting anything. If anyone asks he'll say he was banging a girl. Still, he really hope's no one questions him, especially his dad. That’s almost impossible, John has been ignoring him for more time than usual.

It's like if Castiel could feel Dean getting distracted, in just a second he is now over Dean, with his mouth on Dean's throat and offering his fingers covered in a weird waxy oil that the hunter isn't even sure where did he get it, but he accepts it and almost desperately eats it. Sucking his fingers until the last drop.

It tastes and smells a little bit like apple pie and cinnamon, and so much like Cas, he can't get enough and that's scary. He is not into men, he isn't. But everything that Cas does is a thousand times better than every girl that Dean's been with. He wants Castiel and it terrifies him.

What if he is using his powers to control him, Dean saw all he did to him. Castiel never asked, he just decided to fuck Dean and fuck it should anger him but it's just making him horny. He needs to leave now.  
He keeps on sucking Castiel’s fingers.

Castiel removes his fingers from Dean's mouth and he whines at the loss. Cas looks at him like he is a gift and something to be cherished it's almost too much. Castiel goes back to kiss Dean like they would die if they stopped touching. Both of their tongues playing with the other. Castiel holds him too tight, touching everything that he can reach.

It's too much. Way too much. Dean breaks the kiss.

…

"What are you?" Dean asks with glassy eyes.

Castiel smiles and caresses Dean's face. "You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me. Tough guy."

Castiel sighs. He has seen Dean's memories. He knows how Dean thinks, what he believes, and how that information will be received. Some people need time to be convinced. Castiel does not have that time or the patience to wait, he wants Dean now, he wants to put a ring on Dean's finger in less than forty-eight hours and mate him for life. 

He kisses Dean. Just a brief touch of lips, and shows him what he is. It is tricky, to decide how much to show a man that knows about the supernatural. He will be able to take more information than most people in the whole world, yet he is still human. Too much and his brain would be permanently damaged in the presence of the holy.

He settles on showing him brief glimpses of himself witnessing parts of the creation, evolution, historic events, battles that he won, how he saved the world and destroyed Azazel. Just images, colors, and sounds. Emotions and sensations, how he feels about Dean, how he would do anything to have him.

At the same time that he shows him, Castiel touches Dean's soul and mind just enough to help him to accept what Castiel is. It is intricate and complicated. The human mind is complex and always changing. With extreme care and precision, Castiel inserts a couple of ideas between memories and bends a little bit to the left some thoughts. Just enough for Dean to not suspect his change of heart on the existence of Castiel's race. He has to.

Dean gasps. Opening his eyes. "You're an angel."

Castiel nods. This is an important moment, he has to make Dean believe him. "I'm an angel of the lord."

"Angels aren't real."

It takes an impressive amount of willpower to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. He knows that would not be welcomed by Dean and it will not help this situation in any way, but Dean is so stubborn.  
"Dean you have seen me use my powers. You were unable to hurt me with that blade of yours."

Dean avoids looking at him "Yeah, but that doesn't mean that you can't be another kind of …"

“Demon? Monster? Dean, you are a smart man. You know that I do not fit any other description of the supernatural. The answer is simple, I am an angel."

He has never done this. Castiel unfolds his wings and allows them to cover himself and Dean with them. Dean tenses and moans lowly below him at the first contact of the feathers on his skin. The feathers cannot feel, yet is still nice to have the hunter connected to a real part of himself, even if they are incorporeal.

The wings got badly damaged when he fell, especially from all those years that he was cut from heaven, but with the help from all those people that feed him, they are almost as grand as before. Is not the same, he hopes one day he will forget how breathtaking they were before the fall. Perhaps they will regain their former glory when he mates with Dean.

"What are these things?"

"My wings" Castiel smiles, kissing just below Dean's right ear, holding him in place.

Dean moans, holding onto Castiel’s shoulders.  
Dean is so distracting. It is quite hard to not touch him now that Castiel has access to him. It is not just his soul, is also how he feels and looks, truly he is the righteous man in every way imaginable. Dean seems to be thinking, most likely he is trying to decide if he believes Castiel or not. 

"I thought Angels were supposed to help people." Comments Dean, letting Castiel remove his shirt. His anti-possession tattoo is lovely, he will look even better branded on Castiel’s marks.

"We are warriors, not guardians or miracle workers." He lowers himself to lick at Dean's nipple.

The hunter arches on the couch and tries to grab at whatever he has access from Castiel.

It is time to come clean. Every relationship has to be honest. "Besides, even if my brothers and sisters wanted to help humanity. I'm the only one left on earth."

Even if Castiel is busy undoing Dean's pants and keeping them busy with pleasure, he knows that Dean is listening to his every word. Deciding if he believes the angel or not. Dean sighs and hauls him up, kissing him deeply again.

"Are you the only one left?" He looks almost sorry for me. Thinks the angel, half smiling. Dean knows about being alone, poor thing. He will never be alone again.  
"I saved the world and that cost me everything.”

Dean stops with his caresses and lets his hands rest on Castiel's waist, giving him full attention "How so?"

Castiel does not want to talk about this. It is a sore spot for both of them and he would rather show it to Dean just as it happened to avoid any miscommunication issues. This is crucial.

Both Michael and Raphael had called him that day to their office. He knew it was important, but he had no idea the magnitude of change this mission would have over the universe and all humans on earth.

He was the leader of the largest garrison, obedient and capable. He was the first choice for both of the archangels on this mission. The mission was simple, all he had to do was make sure that Azazel, the prince of hell, gave his blood to Sam Winchester and then killed Mary Winchester. The righteous man could be Dean or John and he had to protect them both.

Michael made a mistake, he knew how much Castiel wanted their father back and he wrongfully believed that by telling Castiel the whole truth, about how starting the apocalypse will bring God back it would avoid any space for equivocation.

Except that Castiel did not want the apocalypse to happen, even if all he ever wanted was the return of his father.  
He studied the Winchester family for a week, without resting at any point of the day. The mother, Mary loved both of her children very much. The kids were happy, and John cared for them. Deep down Castiel knew that it was wrong to destroy a family. Especially one that seemed to love each other this much.

When the moment came he could not go through with it.

He was supposed to just watch the events unfold. He could only interfere if something went wrong with the archangel’s plan. When the prince arrived at the house he was unable to remain hidden do it; he had to do something to stop this. 

After millennia of training, missions, and watching over humanity, Castiel was almost as powerful as an archangel. All he had to do was fly over the world for a weapon capable to destroy Azazel and he found it in the form of a colt. He killed him.

Sam Winchester was saved and free of demon blood. He will never be an abomination and the family was unbound to their destiny. But in the brief battle that unfolded, the demon had mortally wounded Mary Winchester. 

Castiel fled to save her but he was taken back to heaven, unable to do anything to save the poor woman.

Dean tenses and tries to push him away, but Castiel hugs him with all the strength that he has without hurting the human. Dean starts to shake and hides his face on one of the cushions. He has to see the rest.

The heavenly host was enraged and wordless, they put him on trial. The two remaining archangels were ready to end him at any given moment. He was ready to die, but Michael made a mistake again, he underestimated his brother's thirst for power. Raphael literally stabbed Michael on the back and called himself the flag of heaven, while standing on his brother's corpse.

Pandemonium broke after that, Raphael wanted to make an example of Castiel, but every angel was restless. Some of the most loyal to Michael attacked the last archangel and in the confusion, Castiel took the archangel blade of his late brother and fled back to earth.

He was a hero of heaven for he had found and saved the tablets of angels and demons. Only he knew what they said and where they were stored.

He escaped to earth and closed the gates of heaven and hell forever.

He had saved the world.

When he came back to Kansas, Mary was gone from earth. Dead. His connection to heaven was severed and he was unable to bring her back. All he was able to do to help the family was leaving a demon hunting knife for protection in case they needed it.

Dean is now crying, he has stopped fighting him, now he is holding onto Castiel. The angel lays on his side, half sitting, and takes Dean in his arms, offering him comfort. He knows this is upsetting for the hunter, but he needs to know. It is almost over now.

For months Castiel tracked and hunted as many demons as possible, he killed princes and knights of hell and any ill-intentioned monster that crossed his path; protecting the innocent. Sooner than later he started to grow weak. Unable to draw power and replenish his grace from heaven he started to lose energy and the will to fight. A small candle of light instead of the supernova that he used to be for his entire existence.

It was dangerous for him to be without a vessel, he was too vulnerable but at least he would not feel physical pain. It would be too much added to the torture that was for his grace to be away from heaven and unable to feel his kind. He was going mad on pain and solitude. 

Angels are not a hive mind, still, they are social creatures who need to engage with each other. They are used to feeling and talking through a wavelength of celestial intent, and there was not any Angel on earth beside him. Completely alone.  
Between a half-sleep to keep energy and a blurry half conscientiousness, hidden on a barn, Castiel felt a pull. Someone was praying for saving. He had been sleeping on that abandoned barn for a decade, it was difficult to move and to think, yet this calling gave him a purpose. 

When he finally found the source of distress it was a young woman, a victim of a rogue Gregory feeding directly her soul and from the other two women. She begged for him to take her body and save her friends, it was too late for her and she knew it. Castiel killed the monster, using her as a vessel. 

It was like coming back to life after being trapped in a cage two sizes too small, he felt the rapidly diminished power of her soul when he used her to protect them.

The blonde woman ran away as soon as their captor was dead, but the redhead stayed and thanked him. She offered herself to him. It felt... nice, to lay with someone and not feel pain for a while, and when she came Castiel was able to feed off of her soul without hurting her. He did not know that was possible and yet it still happened.

It was a miracle. Now he had a way to survive on earth without hurting the humans like his passed away brother. The souls would heal him and bring him enough energy to use some powers, with time he would be himself again.  
By the end of the day, the brave woman who prayed for him was gone due to her soul being weakened by the Gregory and Castiel kept her body as a vessel. That night he walked to a nearby city and stood next to a nightclub. By morning he had fed six times. 

He soon discovered that not all people were able to feed him for the same amount of time. He just had to find more people. It worked for a while, he had powers, pets, and anything he needed but he still felt alone.

The vessel was fine, young, and attractive to make it easier to feed, yet he did not feel comfortable with it. The solution for all his problems came to him when a young couple prayed to him. They believed in angels. The man offered to be a vessel, he believed in Castiel, and the woman wanted to be his bondmaid. 

After he took James Novak's body he buried in holy ground his late vessel. He used a lot of grace to keep the body fresh in case he ever needed her again, that vessel was his.

He got new pets but kept living with Amelia. She was kind and nice to talk to. The young woman was a fine company and she was able to feed him decently, but one day something occurred. She was with child. 

Both of them were ecstatic. Castiel could not believe it, on the third month he felt it, a weak but there touch in his mind. A small presence of his kind accompanying him; it was his daughter. 

When the baby was born Amelia named her Claire and Castiel decided that he would have as much Nephilim as possible. All of them would be bright miracles like Claire. He was starting to feel like himself again.

James and Amelia had a house and enough money for them to not work for a while, though Castiel knew that he had to find a way to earn money. When Castiel heard of an old rich man looking for a heart transplant he knew what he had to do. He would do anything to give the best life possible to baby Claire.

He fixed the man’s heart and the rest of his illness for a small fortune. Word expanded fast about his abilities and soon he had clients all over the world. He had to feed various times a day to keep on with the demand of his grace.

He was happy, he and Amelia moved to a mansion in a small city near Canada to raise the children. Amelia was pregnant for the third time when Castiel traveled for a week.

She went into labor when he was not there and she did not pray for him. He never knew why she did not do it. The doctors could not save her nor Castiel when he arrived. The soul was gone. She was gone.  
After that, he decided it would be better to have the bondmaids in the mansion for the entire pregnancy.

Dean slowly opens his eyes and looks at him. Really looks at the real Castiel. Now he knows all of his past.

“Dean?”

His mouth is slightly open, and he does not say anything. 

"Do you want to go rest on my bed? You seem to be in a state of shock."

Dean just blinks.

"You would be more comfortable there.”

Dean slowly nods and lets Castiel fly them to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I'm exhausted and emotionally drained since I've been working non-stop like crazy on this personal project, I was supposed to rest today and I did anything but that. Luckily I took some time off to finish this chapter, I didn't rewrite all of it like I usually do, so I'm sorry if it's not as good as it could be.  
> We're so close to the end of the story, I feel so excited! If you liked it, please consider leaving a comment since that's how I know if you loved it or if you want to talk about the story.  
> Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I've been working on this since December and it's finally here!!! I'm so excited to finally start to post. The eight chapters are already written, I just need to do the last round of editing. I'll probably post weekly.   
> The characters are ooc, so if it's not your cup of tea this story is not for you. Castiel is not nice in here, I think he could be a sociopath, you know the not violent kind, and Dean is asleep for almost half of the story, so beware.  
> I don't know how I ended up here, I just wanted to write a somnophilia fic... Anyway, here it is.


End file.
